That Butler, Family Matters
by Namine778
Summary: Claude had been seeing Maylene for a while, but had fallen in love with Sebastian. They had even had a child together. Now Claude has to choose between Sebastian and Maylene. ClaudeXSebastian


**Author's Note: Another fanfiction inspired by the House of Phantomhive RP Board. Come visit us! We need a Ciel Phantomhive!** http: / houseofphantomhive. proboards. com/ index .cgi** space in between the url. Please enjoy and I don't own Kuroshitsuji! :D This is a birthday gift for my awesome friend Mikage21 (she's my Claude).  
**

* * *

Sebastian awoke with a start. A loud cry from a child disturbed him from his slumber. Sitting up he looked over to notice the empty spot next to him. Sebastian frowned. Lifting himself from the bed slowly he walked into the other room. The young child with was a beautiful baby girl with bright golden eyes and a small puff of black hair on the top of her head. She was a tiny thing with pale skin, but Sebastian loved her. She was such a wonderful baby girl who never complained much, but lately she had been so upset. Sebastian could understand that.

"Now now Cecilia," Sebastian cooed and picked up the small bundle. Holding her close he went to the rocking chair in the room and sat down. He began to rock back and forth with the child in his arms. "Shh don't cry my dear."

As Sebastian hummed a soft lullaby for the baby his mind had drifted. He had been upset for a while and he could feel that his daughter could sense it. That blank spot in the bed was the reason for his emotional state as of late. Sebastian had had this child out of wedlock. He was a demonic being able to birth a child even if his gender was male. Demons that are male never birth offspring the same way that normal children were born to human women. Once Sebastian had conceived his daughter he had fallen asleep then woken up with a child next to his sleeping form.

That day was one of the best days Sebastian had ever had. Before he had never thought of having a child, but once Cecilia was born into the world he was ecstatic. For that moment in time all seemed right with the world to Sebastian. All of his problems and life's little issues vanished whenever he held Cecilia in his arms and cuddled her. He remembered how complete he felt that day. Especially when the man he loved by his side, Claude, he had been with Sebastian from the beginning. He was there holding Sebastian in his arms along with their newborn daughter. It had been almost a year since they had Cecilia and Sebastian's could have been happier.

Tonight Sebastian woke up alone. He had been waking up alone repeatedly for almost four months now all because of Claude's other life. Sebastian was just Claude's side action and the baby was created as a mistake. They never planned on the child and even if Claude claims that that was the happiest moment in his life Sebastian had thought that Claude was lying. Claude had been leaving frequently at night to go to his girlfriend Maylene. It has been happening night after night and Sebastian was sick of it. He wouldn't see Claude until the late evening or next night. Sebastian couldn't bring himself to leave the golden eyed male because he felt to dependant on him. He didn't think he was able to care for their daughter, but Sebastian was wrong. Ever since Cecilia was born he had been tending to her whenever Claude was gone so he should have been able to handle it with no problem at all.

Sebastian had to leave him. He couldn't continue to get himself hurt each time. Whenever Sebastian felt that empty space next to him a chunk of his own being felt like it had been completely smashed. He needed to force himself to leave Claude. Sebastian stopped humming when he noticed Cecilia was fully asleep. He stood and placed her into the crib softly. The demon turned and left the room without a second thought. Bed was calling him and he was tired. Demons didn't need sleep at all, but Sebastian felt extremely tired emotionally and that just made him physically tired. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Another lonely and dreamless night was in store for him. Sometimes he wished he could actually dream then maybe he could forget reality just those few hours of unconsciousness.

oOoOoOoOo

Claude had gone home to see Sebastian and Cecilia. He had been away for a few days and didn't find it far to be away from his tiny family for so long. He walked into the house with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to embrace Sebastian and his daughter. Ever since he left they were all he could think about. Even when Claude was with Maylene he couldn't help, but think if Cecilia was sleeping enough and if Sebastian was taking good care of himself. Claude walked to the bedroom because he was used to finding his lover there folding clothing or holding Cecilia in their bed as he watched the little one nap.

"Sebastian! I am back!" Claude called out and opened the bedroom door. Confusion appeared on his happy expression. Sebastian wasn't here? Claude hurried to the nursery and checked the crib. Cecilia was gone as well. He saw a note in the crib and picked it up. Golden eyes scanned the contents and grew large with surprise.

_Dear Claude,_

_ I am sorry, but Cecilia and I cannot continue to live this lifestyle. I love you deeply, but I need a husband and she needs a father that won't abandon us and will stay by our sides no matter what. He cannot have another family stashed away and go to them whenever he gets tired of us. Now I'm not telling you to leave Maylene, but we both have left so you do not have to worry about us anymore. You do not have to worry about running around from family to family to make sure everyone is alright and have what they need. Claude, I've lived my life as a tool and I've been tossed around as a toy from person to person as if how I felt never mattered in the first place. I'm sick of being alone so I bid you goodbye and I wish you happiness. I love you Claude and I hope you and Maylene are very happy together._

_Sincerely,_

_ Sebastian Michaelis_

Claude stared at the letter multiple times. He couldn't fathom what was occurring at this moment. He sat down in the rocking chair that Sebastian had loved so much until the information finally sunk in. Sebastian had left him because he wasn't man enough to choose between Sebastian and Maylene. The blood drained from his face and he became even paler than before. For the first time in a long while Claude actually felt so utterly alone he couldn't stand it. Tears began to fall from his golden eyes. He stood and walked to the crib. Cecilia didn't take her favorite teddy bear. Claude picked it up and hugged it. He knew what he had to do. He had to get them back. Claude couldn't take this sitting down. Tucking the bear into his pocket he turned towards the door.

The demon quickly hurried out of the house and tried to sense them. The entire area around him was pitch-black in darkness. It had to be a bit after midnight. How horrible huh? Claude was supposed to be a good father, but he just not got home from being with his girlfriend. Picking up his legs he ran at a fast speed around London looking in areas that Sebastian usually visited. He tried the pub, the market place, anywhere. Claude knew it was pointless to search at night when people were asleep, but he had to find them. Fatigue was setting in quickly, but Claude didn't care. He would push himself incredibly hard to find the ex-butler and their daughter.

Claude stopped at the thought. _Ex-butler?_ He had to go and see if Ciel had seen him at all. He raced over to the Phantomhive manor and banged on the door. He did so without thinking. He completely forgot that Maylene was still working there. All Claude could think about was Sebastian and Cecilia. Nervousness began to sink in as he continued to bang on the door. His heart almost stopped beating when he saw Maylene open the door. She blinked in surprise at him and stared.

"Claude?" Her voice questioned. "What are you doing out here? Weren't you going back to work at the Trancy mansion? Did you forget something?"

"…Is Sebastian here?" Hesitation was in Claude's voice and Maylene tilted her head with a puzzled expression on her features.

"No…why?" She asked slowly. Her amber orbs staring at his golden ones.

"Maylene," Claude walked into the home and took her hand softly. A sigh escaped his lips and he looked down at his shuffling feet. "There is no easy way to say this, but I can't be with you anymore."

"What?" Her eyes went wide with shock. She couldn't really understand what he was talking about. "You're leaving me? Aren't you happy with me?"

"Maylene I am happy, but I have another family,"

"What? With who!"

"Sebastian and I have a daughter together," Claude winced when he felt the hard slap come in contact with his cheek. Maylene looked furious. Claude winced as he felt the hard cedar door slam into his face. The spider demon didn't have time to deal with Maylene. He needed to find his kid and Sebastian and fast.

oOoOoOoOo

Sebastian had returned to the demonic realm the day that he left Claude. It was a bit depressing considering Cecilia didn't like it there one bit. She was completely uncomfortable the entire time. When he put her down in the crib at that home all she would do was cry. Sebastian had to constantly hold his daughter so she could sleep. He had to take her back to the normal home. He was getting so tired of holding her nonstop and hearing her cry. She missed the human realm and Sebastian had to admit he missed it too. He had to go back to the home where it all started. Then just like magic Sebastian appeared with the baby out of thin air. This time he just wore a normal suit as he held the child in his arms. He walked back into the home he shared with Claude and frowned. Back at the one place that held such horrible and wonderful memories. Sebastian didn't want to go back there, but he had to. Cecilia wouldn't calm down unless she was back home. Sebastian's fear was seeing Claude once again. What if Claude had come back to the house to get him and Cecilia? If only luck could be on his side for once he would be grateful. He didn't want to see Claude or have anything to do with him at this point.

However the gods were not in his favor at all. A very unconscious Claude Faustus sat at the kitchen table with a few empty bottles of catnip tequila around him. Sebastian left the room and placed Cecilia in her crib. For the first time in a few days she was sound asleep. Suddenly the tension that Sebastian had felt the entire time completely disappeared when he was able to watch Cecilia lay down without a fuss. That didn't last long when the new tension appeared. Claude was passed out drunk in the kitchen. The demon made his way back to the kitchen and walked over to the drunk at the table. Shaking him Sebastian was able to bring the glasses wearing male back to consciousness. His eyes were bloodshot and he snorted at being woken up. Claude never liked being woken up after a night of drinking. He usually liked to sleep off the alcohol. He looked up and got to his feet in an instant. Strong arms wrapped around Sebastian's form. His entire face was a mix of anger and worry. He held the demon by the arms and shook him softly.

"Never. Ever. Leave. Me!" Emphasizing each word to the fullest; Sebastian eyed the other demon with questioning looks. "Sebastian I am no longer with Maylene and I—"

"No Claude," Sebastian interrupted with a stern voice. He pushed himself from Claude. "I don't want to be placed in a relationship where someone could leave me at the drop of a hat for someone else. Claude I'm tired of this. How can I even know to trust you? You left Maylene great, what about Alois? You still care for him don't you? Whenever he orders you around you go to his side instantly. Claude I quit working for Ciel just for you. I've been eating weak and useless souls ever since I gave up on Ciel. Claude, why don't you just go?"

"Sebastian I—"

"No! I don't want to hear it. You just don't understand. I'm so alone here. It hurts me deeply to know that you're going out there to other women or men and I just…" Sebastian paused for a moment and regained his composure. He was a demon; he couldn't show such weak emotions. "I want to be able to be with someone who won't abandon me and use me."

"Well then I guess I have no choice," Claude grabbed his own arm that held the demonic mark contracting him to Alois. Twisting and then pulling Claude ripped his own arm off painfully. The loud popping and ripping sounds disgusted Sebastian. Claude bit his lip holding back the scream of agony. The blood poured from his arm and splattered onto the floor. It leaked over to Sebastian's shoes. Red eyes stared at the blood and the injured demon.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"For you," Claude panted as he fell to his knees. Sebastian rushed to his side and knelt down with him. He ripped off some of his coat and pressed it to Claude's arm trying to stop the bleeding. It would take a long while before Claude's arm regenerated. "I will do…whatever I can to make you realize I love you."

"You idiot!" Sebastian glared and quickly helped Claude up. He took him to the bathroom and stripped him of his shirt. Quick hands got to work in help nursing the self-inflicted wound Claude had. "I swear that you're the biggest idiot I've ever met! Ripping off your own arm to prove a point! You are lucky that Cecilia was in her crib or she'd be crying in horror at what her Father's done to himself."

"I'm an idiot huh?"

"But you're my idiot," Sebastian blinked at the words that just escaped his lips. He stopped a moment and fought the blush back that appeared on his face. Angry eyes glared at Claude's grinning face. No matter how hard Sebastian wanted to get rid of Claude he couldn't. His love for Claude seemed to stick to him. Once Sebastian finished bandaging Claude he leaned forward and groaned in annoyance. "You're a truly stupid individual, but sadly I must admit I love you."

"Sadly?" Claude pouted with mock hurt. "How cruel you are to me Sebastian."

"Get used to it," Sebastian bit out. "You're going to have to work hard if you ever want me to forgive you. Especially after pulling this stunt! You don't get how furious I am at you Claude Faustus!"

"I know Sebastian. I love you as well dear," Claude lips met Sebastian softly and he pulled away a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "I missed you."

"Oh shut up Claude!" Sebastian eyes softened and his arms wrapped around Claude's neck. His lips pressed into Claude's for a moment. "I missed you too…"


End file.
